


Cladoselache

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link shows Sidon what to do.





	Cladoselache

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heads up: transphobic comments will be deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Far enough from Zora’s Domain that no one will hear their cries, Link backs Sidon into a hidden valley. Ever a good sport, Sidon goes where Link leads him, between the rocks and trees, and into a little alcove free of water for him to rush off in. He looks glorious when wet, better in the high midday sun, but Link wants to make sure that none of his people come to see what Link’s done to their beloved prince. This is a private matter, not even one he’s fully sure he can go through with, until Sidon smiles down at him and breathlessly asks, “What do you want me to do?”

Anything and everything. Since that first meeting by the bridge, Link’s spared too many thoughts to this—the easiest way to survive a trying mission is to imagine what he can do to Sidon afterwards. What he can bid Sidon to do to him. He’s accumulated a million and one daydreams, most lewd fantasies too shameful to say aloud. But Sidon never judges him, just grins warmly, eagerly, bright eyed and ready for anything. Link almost feels guilty wanting to see him on his knees.

Link wants to see Sidon every which way, but the first thing he tries is to lift up on his toes and press down on Sidon’s shoulders. Broad and tall, Sidon towers over him, and it makes it difficult to line up certain things. Sidon takes the hint with another encouraging smile and sinks obediently down to the earth. He kneels there, and Link sucks in a breath and courage, eyeing Sidon up. Sidon’s still taller than him. He takes half a step around Sidon’s handsome form and pushes the small of Sidon’s back—Sidon obligingly bends to take up on all fours. 

It’s a better height, though far from perfect. Now Sidon looks a great beast instead of giant, but that isn’t the lone appeal—Link enjoys strolling around Sidon’s prone body and admiring each hard muscle from a different angle. Sidon’s all taut lines and luscious curves, absurdly attractive in both crimson parts and cream. Sidon watches him curiously, indulgently, and Link tries not to give away just how much he’s turned on already.

He’s glad he chosen his Hylian trousers instead of the Gerudo gear Sidon likes so much. Those pants stain too easily. This hides at least some of his interest, though he can tell by the way Sidon lifts his nose that he can already smell some of Link’s growing want. Suppressing a shiver, Link walks to the front again. He bends to take one of the ropes of Sidon’s ‘armour’ in hand. It’s the skimpiest clothing he’s ever seen—his own Barbarian and Gerudo get-ups included—but he’s grateful for it. He imagines the metal neckpiece glimmering around Sidon’s neck like something of a collar, and he tugs the attached rope like a leash. He pulls Sidon forward, marching backwards, and Sidon crawls benevolently after him. 

It’s partially the _power_ that gets to him. Sidon, though such a sweetheart on the inside, is vicious on the out: he bears sharp claws, sharper teeth, and the strength to cow a Hinox. But he submits to Link’s attentions easily, putting all that might in Link’s unworthy hands. It’s also that he’s a _prince_ , and an admirable one at that—dignified and valiant, he bows for some lone vagabond that lives off the wild. And the rest of it is just the _beauty_ of him. He looks utterly gorgeous, crawling about on hands and knees, every bit of him on stark display. Link watches the sun slip along the contours of his back, his defined shoulder blades and the slope of his spine, down around the taut curves of his ass. Link takes his fill, until Sidon purrs, “Where are you taking me, love?”

Link could almost laugh; of course Sidon wouldn’t understand such games. But he’s an infinitely willing player. And a generous partner. Link brings them to a halt anyway. He doesn’t think he can take much more of Sidon’s perfect body without some sort of relief. 

He spots a large rock and marches over to it, sitting down, then pats his thigh and spreads his legs, hoping Sidon will pick up the hint without a direct command. Sidon looks at him with wide open eyes, then crawls eagerly over, wondrously sensual and graceful without even having to try. 

Link pets his crest like rewarding a hound, and Sidon sighs happily and leans into the touch. Having such control over such a magnificent creature is more intoxicating than any wine Link could concoct. He drinks it in and fights the urge to end the game in favour of just kissing Sidon _hard_ and rolling about in the grass with him, aimless and in love.

Instead, Link spreads his legs wider and withdraws his hands to fiddle with his trousers, opening the front and pushing them down. Sidon’s eyes instantly flicker there, grin ever growing. Link pushes the tan fabric down enough to expose his dripping entrance, and then he diverts both hands back to smoothing over Sidon’s skull. He draws Sidon towards him even though the guidance is unnecessary; Sidon ducks in of his own accord. He presses his face between Link’s legs, burrowing in, and Link tosses his head back to moan. 

Sidon has to be careful with his teeth, but this is hardly his first time, and Link trusts him implicitly—Sidon would _never_ harm him. Sidon focuses with just his lips, his soft mouth, and his massive tongue, which unfurls to lap along Link’s slit. A shiver runs up Link’s spine, and his grip tights on Sidon’s head—holding on more for his sake than to keep Sidon in place. Sidon laps up Link’s outer lips in broad, thick strokes, warm breath puffing over him. He can feel himself quivering, his channel dilating open. He’s already wet—he was damp the minute he set foot in Zora’s Domain and saw Sidon on the balcony. By the time they got here he was decently ready, and now he’s _soaking_. Sidon makes it worse, trailing bubbling saliva all around him. 

Link has to fight himself to be still. He wants to be a good lover, controlled and as kind as Sidon, but it’s hard—Sidon undoes him so easily. He desperately wants to hump Sidon’s face, but he desists, holds his trembling hips still, and lets Sidon play. Sidon licks him hungrily, then opens wide to close around the whole area and _suck_ —Link whines and arches forward, losing all composure. He doesn’t know how he ever thought he’d last an entire session.

Sidon follows the precedent at least—he stays down, stays hard at work, licks and sucks and presses at Link’s lips with fervent devotion. He pries his way between to trace the vertical line, then descends to the middle to curl his tongue and push, until he’s brushing Link’s inner walls and squirming inside. Link’s nearly convulsing with his ragged breath, head tossed back, chest wracked with the effort. Sidon’s tongue is just as oversized as the rest of him, and it’s too thick from the start, but it’s pliant and warm, and it goes slow, lapping in and out, stroking at Link’s sides, making Link see stars and wine and squelch into Sidon’s mouth. Sidon goes deeper every time and fucks Link on it. Link starts to wonder quickly who’s really in control.

He tries to last as long as he can, tries to savour the feeling of _Sidon_ inside him, thrusting and licking and sucking him up, but it’s hard with how well Sidon plays him. Then Sidon’s hands splay along his thighs, and the extra contact is all he needs—Link cries out and buckles forward, screaming as he comes. He fills Sidon’s mouth with a new rush of juices, and his hips jerk at a frantic pace. Sidon fucks him right through it, greedily drinking it all down. Sidon’s straight out of a dream. 

And Sidon sucks him until he’s dry, until there’s nothing left, and Link’s spent and boneless, draped over Sidon’s crest and tail. Sidon has to be the one to gently straighten him up again, and even then, he sways. 

He lets himself slip off the rock, landing in the grass, his trousers stretched open around him. It makes Sidon tower over Link again, even on all fours. Sidon lifts a hand to wipe across the back of his mouth—the crudest thing Link’s ever seen him do. He’s still grinning afterwards, toothy and full of lust, golden eyes dilated wide with want. If he really was a dog, he really would have earned his bone. 

Link wants to just pull him down, curl up with him, and have a pleasant nap while basking in the afterglow. 

But Link’s a good master, and he knows when his partner’s earned a reward. So he gives Sidon’s pecs a little push, then another, until Sidon takes the hint and lies down on his back. Sure enough, his twin cocks have emerged from his pouch, both fully hard, engorged and pulsing, jutting proudly up into the open air. They’re glorious to look at, even spent as Link is, and that makes it somewhat easier for Link to crawl forward.

Link climbs his way onto Sidon’s lap and picks a cock to take inside him first, while Sidon croons in a near-orgasmic voice, “ _Ohhh_ , you are wonderful!”


End file.
